


Pregnant

by reevesdriver



Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Thank you @imbadnatured (on tumblr) for this request: “please write a John Wick x pregnant reader.”





	Pregnant

John had been gone for about three months on a job and it was during those three months that you spent a lot of your time worrying. Your period had been late but you decided that it was due to the stress of John not being here that was causing it to be late but when you realised it had been your third month without a period you knew it had to be something else and you dreaded even thinking about it.

You left the confides of your shared house and headed to the nearest store to get a pregnancy test, you grabbed two boxes that each had two tests in them just to be on the safe side and returned home. About half an hour after getting the tests you nervously used one and placed it face down on the bathroom counter not wanting to look at the result until you were ready.

Although you and John has been dating for more than a year, and although he had begged you to move in with him about six months ago the pair of you had never talked about having children. You hadn’t even talked about getting married and now the thought that you might be carrying his child and that he might not even be ready to have one was very worrying.

You knew that it was inevitable that you would become pregnant at some point but not so soon, you and John would often go at it every day when he was home and although you took your daily pill you knew that it was not 100% accurate. You take a deep breath and pick the test back up turning it over in your hands to reveal two small lines running parallel to each other, you were speechless and before you knew it tears began to pour out of your eyes.

John returned home in the middle of the night a week after you had found out the news, you had stressfully decided that instead of phoning or texting him whilst he was away that you would just tell him outright when he arrived home. You had done another test during the week just to be on the safe side and that too came back as positive.

When you woke in the morning you hummed a smile realising that you were wrapped in Johns warm embrace, you were happy that he was back, but that happiness sank when you realised that you would have to give him some news that might ruin your relationship. Without disturbing him you pushed the covers off you and slowly unwrapped his large arm from around your waist and slid out of the bed and downstairs.

You went to the kitchen and began to brew a pot of coffee for John whilst you made yourself a cup of tea and added the milk staring off into the garden trying to think of how you could tell him the news and overthinking his reaction.

You zoned out stirring the tea and was soon interrupted when you felt the familiar arms wrapping around your waist and the hard chest pressing into your back. John leaned his face into the crook of your neck and peppered you with kisses his beard tickling your cheek as he placed his plump lips against your bare skin.

“Good morning.” John smiled into your neck.

“Morning John. I made you some coffee.”

“Thank you.”

“How was work?”

“Same as always.”

“Did you get hurt?”

“Not this time.” He replied and your heart sunk.

John had so many close calls with the job that he did and it always worried you when he would leave, you would sit for hours on end contemplating whether or not he would make it back alive but you had some faith in you since he was the great Baba Yaga. Your mind drifted again thinking about losing John and having to raise your children on your own keeping them away from the horrible things John had to do to survive.

“Are you okay?”

You shook your head as the tears continued to fall down your face, John stood up straight and turned you around pulling you against his body into a hug

“What is it Y/N? What’s wrong.”

“I don’t want to lose you John.”

“You won’t lose me. What is this? What’s wrong? Has someone said something to you?”

“I’m pregnant.” You spoke and you felt John stiffen in your grasp. “I’ve done two tests, I can go do another one if you want me to.”

“N-No, I believe you.” He stutters his mouth hanging slightly agape.

“I’m going to be a dad?”

“Yeah, if you want it.”

“What do you mean if I want it? Of course I want it Y/N I love you. Why would you think something like that?”

“I didn’t mean it like that John. We just haven’t been together for that long and we’ve never talked about having children and I just assumed that with your line of work you wouldn’t want to raise a child.” You rambled on and John pulled you into his arms once more.

“Y/N I’ve retired.”

“But how? Why?”

“I want to be with you and doing that job was keeping me away from you. I was away for so long because it was my last job and I had to tie up a few lose ends. I actually wanted to make a more romantic evening of this but I feel that now is the right time.” He explains before releasing his arms from you and dropping down onto one knee. “Y/F/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?”

You gasped and then squealed. “Of course I will marry you John!”

He smiles before standing and pushing the ring onto your finger and presses his lips against your own.

“Do you know how far along you are?”

“About three months. I haven’t been to the doctors yet I wanted to wait until you got back.”

“I’ll make an appointment to see the doctor tomorrow morning so we can check on our little bean.”

You both sat down at the kitchen table and you couldn’t help but smile as you looked at the ring on your finger. You knew you would only be getting married once the baby was born and that it was only going to be a small wedding since neither you nor John had any family other than one another but you were still excited.

You spent the rest of the day sat on the safe with your back pressed against Johns chest and your legs outstretched on the long chair as John rested his hands on your stomach gently circling it with his palm.

The next day John woke you in the morning to remind you that you had the appointment in an hour or so and you swiftly got out of bed and dressed ready to go to the doctors. You checked into the doctors office and sat in the waiting room holding your timeslip in your hands your eyes instantly lighting up when you saw that it was addressed to John and Y/N Wick.

When the nurse called your name out John took your hand and lead you into the room refusing to let go of your hand through the whole procedure. The doctor confirmed that you were 3 months pregnant revealing not one but two babies. You both decided that you didn’t want to know what you were having yet and decided to leave it as a surprise for when the delivery day finally came.

Three months soon passed by and in that time John had ordered all the furniture your babies could possible need. He’d fully cleaned out one of the spare bedrooms in the house and repainted it all before building all the cots, toy-boxes, bookcases and drawers that had been delivered. He refused to let you help and would close the door and lock it so you could not see the room until it was finished.

“Please just let me have a peak John.” You would say trying to step onto your tiptoes to look over his shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of the room.

“You need to rest, you will see it when it’s finished.”

“Fine.” You sulked going back to the front room and sinking down onto the couch.

Since John wouldn’t let you decorate you decided it would be best to start ordering baby clothes and toys ready for when they arrive, you opened your laptop and went onto a few websites before finding the one that was apparently the most trusted. You skimmed through the pages of baby clothes adding two of each cute outfit to your basket before ordering them using your own card. Over the next few days boxes and boxes of baby things had arrived and you gave them to John so he could put into the baby room once he had finished cleaning it all up.

You’d also ordered a variety of books that had been recommended to you through the midwife, some were on baby names and others were different steps and pieces of advice to give to new parents. You spent most of your time reading through all of the books often writing down a list of possible baby names for your unborn children.

* * *

“Come on wake up I have a surprise for you.”

“M’ tired.”

“I’ll carry you if I have to.”

“Impossible. I’m too heavy” You reply.

John smirks and leans down to scoop you into his arms picking you up bridal style as he carries you out of the room.

“What’s the surprise?”

“If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

John carried you through the hallway

John had kept the room and the furniture all neutral colours since you still didn’t want to know what you were having and decided it would be best to keep the room a simple grey colour. The cots were on either side of the room with a dresser facing you as soon as you walked through the door and a bookcase that was full of old books John had restored in his basement. A mobile decorated with planes and stars hung above each of the cots and you couldn’t help but begin to cry when you saw just how perfect John had made the entire room and you were happy that you left him to it instead of trying to help him do it.

“Oh John, this is amazing.” You began to cry as you looked around the room once more.

He wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you against his side as he talks you through how he built everything and you tried to pay attention to him but you were still in awe at the room. Your eyes drifted and you noticed the large pile of boxes that had been shoved into the corner of the room and decided it would be best to start unpacking all of the clothes and baby toys.

You push some of the boxes over to John and he starts to open them as you do the same with your pile. You filled the handmade toy box with the assortment of toys that you had bought for your children, placing all of the larger toys at the bottom and the smaller toys at the top.

“When did you get all of these?”

“I ordered them when you refused to let me help decorate the room.”

“They’re cute.” He says his voice breaking slightly.

You turn around to see John holding a tiny pair of socks in his hands as he wipes away a tear that had been forming.

“I thought I’d never see the day that the mighty Baba Yaga would cry over a pair of baby socks.” You say and John laughs.

After about an hour you had packed everything away into the drawers and had made both of the cots up with their blankets and teddies at the bottom of the bed ready and waiting for the arrival of your children.

“Since the babies are due any day now I’ve already put the car seats in the back of the car.”

“John you know as much as I love your mustang we will have to get something bigger once they are born.”

“I know.”

“You don’t have to get rid of it though. We can just get another car; the garage is big enough for another one.”

“We can start looking tomorrow but for now you need to rest.”

* * *

A further three months had soon flown by and at this point you were pretty much unable to do anything yourself. John would insist that you stay in bed whilst he brought you food and massaged your swollen feet as you approached the due date. You could no longer sleep in previously comfortable positions and often had to lie on your back since lying on your side proved to be uncomfortable now as well. John placed his palm against your belly and pressed a kiss to your forehead before settling down on the bed beside you pulling the cover over your large body and turning the bedside light off.

You woke up during the middle of the night as you felt a small amount of pain before realising that you needed to go to the bathroom ASAP. You sat on the edge of the bed holding your swollen belly and sighing as you rose to your feet it was getting increasingly difficult and uncomfortable to wear clothes to bed so you always opted to wear one of Johns shirts, much to his unhappiness since your large belly had stretched them out do they were far too big for him to wear. You were barely able to take a step to the bathroom before you felt a flush of liquid running down your legs and forming a puddle on the floor.

“Oh god! John, John wake up!” You shout patting the bed behind you too scared to turn around in case you slipped.

“What? What’s happening?” He answers groggily.

“The babies are coming!”

John immediately jumps up from the bed pulling on his shirt and a pair of shoes before quickly moving round to your side of the bed. “Ok, don’t panic, where’s the bag?”

“In the babies ro-“ You could barely finish your sentence when a contraction his you causing you to double over in pain. “John please hurry!”

John quickly left the room and soon returned with the large baby bag swung over his shoulder. John took your hand in his own and lead you out of the room and carefully down the stairs, he checked the alarm on the front door and unlocked it before telling you to get in the car whilst he goes upstairs.

You carefully sink into the passenger side of the car and John returns with a pair of slippers in his hand. He locks the door and quickly paces over to the car pushing the slippers onto your feet before closing the door for you, he opens the boot and throws the baby bag in before climbing into the drivers side.

“Are you okay?”

“Aside from being in crippling pain yes John I am perfect.” He groan and he smiles before starting the car up and pulling out of the driveway.

As John drove to the hospital he pulled out his phone and notified the front desk that you would be arriving soon, he dropped his and your names into the conversation and hung up the phone shoving it back into his pocket.

As soon as you pulled up to the hospital there were two staff members who were waiting outside with a wheelchair which you assumed was for you. John pulled the car into a parking space quickly and turned it off before climbing out and moving to your side of the car opening the door for you and effortlessly scooping your heavy frame into his large arms placing you into the wheelchair.

The doctors turned you around and headed into the hospital pushing you through the hallways before arriving in a room which you assumed would be the delivery room. John soon entered the doors behind you with the bag on his back and beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

You were somehow lifted onto the hospital bed with doctors and nurses either side of you telling you to take deep breaths and to calm down as best as you could. You did as they said and soon John took a step to the side of you and you instantly gripped his large hand in your own as you squeezed it tightly. The doctor told you to push and you did and screamed at the pain that hit your body, this continued for what felt like forever until the doctor spoke up once more.

“You’re doing great, the baby is almost here, give me one more push.”

You squeeze Johns hand even tighter, if that was even possible, and pushed once more before feeling relief and hearing crying enter the room. You watched through clouded eyes as the doctor cut the umbilical cord of your first baby and handed it off to one of the nurses who wrapped it into a towel and left the room.

“Where are they going?” You spoke to the midwife at the side of you.

“They are going to clean your baby up, you still have the second one to deliver.” She replied, and you nodded.

John placed his hand on top of yours. “You’re doing great Y/N. Just one more to go and you’ll be finished.” He spoke his voice soft as he placed a kiss to your forehead.

You sighed trying to get into a more comfortable position as the doctor returned to deliver your final baby. You rubbed Johns hand with your thumb and waiting for the doctors orders before pushing again, your second son was delivered after a minute or so, a different nurse took your second child away to be cleaned and you were so overcome with emotion, pain and finally relief that you blacked out.

* * *

“Hey look who’s finally awake.” John whispers and you can’t help but smile as you open your eyes.

You turn your gaze to him and almost start crying again when you see him standing next to you with a small baby in his hands.

“We’ve got two boys Y/N. Two healthy baby boys.”

“Would you like to hold your other son Mrs Wick?” The nurse at the other side of you says.

You slowly manage to sit up in the bed and the nurse hands you your other son all wrapped up in small blankets that covered his body. You moved the back of your finger against his soft cheek and sniffled when the small baby smiled at your touch.

“Have you thought of any names for the babies?”

“We thought of Keanu and Charles.” You speak and John nods in approval at the baby names you both finally decided on a month or so back.

“This little one was born first so he can be Keanu and the one you have can be called Charles. Is that okay?”

“Sounds great.”

“Lovely names. I’ll get the certificated added to and then once we check you over you should be good to go.”

“Thank you.” You both speak and she leaves the room.

“Little Keanu and Charles Wick.” You speak pressing a small kiss to your sons forehead.

The nurse soon returned with holding the two documents in her hand, she showed the both of them to you and John and then moved to take little Charles from your arms.

“We just need to do some checks like I said and then you should be fine to go Mrs Wick.”

The nurse placed your son into the car seat that John must have brought in when you passed out and moved to check you over. Once she gave you the all clear she gave you a piece of paper documenting that you needed to rest for the next few days and that if you absolutely had to move you needed to be careful since your body was still adjusting.

You nodded and thanked the nurse for her help before slowly climbing off the bed and slipping into more appropriate clothes that John had left you in the overnight bag. John moved to the side of you and placed Keanu into the free car seat that was next to Charles.

“You did great sweetheart. I love you so much.” He says carefully pulling you into a hug.

“I love you too John. Now let’s take our babies home.” You smile taking a hold of Charles’ car seat.

As you walk down the corridor of the hospital a smile crosses your face as you turn your attention to John.

“Hey John, did you see which one came out first?”

“Yeah I saw all of it. Why?”

“So you definitely know that the one you have is Keanu?”

“Uh, yeah.” He says his eyes flickering between the son he carried and the one you carried.

“But what if the one you have is Charles and I have Keanu?” You snicker.

“Y/N I can tell them apart.” He replies sternly and you can’t help but break out into laughter as he looks between the sons once more squinting.

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: Honestly I really enjoyed writing this and maybe I’ll do some more parts to it? Also yes I named the babies that because honestly why not?)


End file.
